Kristijan Matijević
Kristijan Matijević is a 14-year old young boy who's constantly bullied. He's too afraid to stand up for himself, so his new friends, Magic, Kate, Liam X and Ezzy X help him out. Liam suggests taking on Shirley as his pet, and when the bullies strike again next day, Shirley protects him with her powers. From then on, Kristijan thrives, even going so far as to fight for Pocketville alongside his friends, and he owes it all to Shirley. Personality Kristijan is smart and brave, and sometimes rough when he needs to be, but he's usually gentle in nature. He has an active role of popularity among his friends and he helps them when they have a problem. By far, he's had his fair share of adventures and combats, but it always gets him somehow when he's not expecting it. But he's prepared for anything. He fights against a bully at his school who's name is Vito Reščić. Reščić is the enemy who Kristijan often combats. Reščić will do anything to get rid of Kristijan and watch him suffer. But Kristijan knows his way around him and disables him right in the act. Kristijan is capable of understanding animals without any jewel or translator, which is his greatest secret, and he is capable of warp speed, able to travel to warp 9.975, as much as the maximum warp factor of Voyager. He has a pet panda which is called, you guessed it pretty much, Panda. He is a sports lover, he shot 4-5 goals in his known matches in soccer against his classmates, can shoot awesome baskets and threes at basketball etc. He's great in class and sports, always greeted by the professors and teachers. He's been the president of the school council three times in a row. This shows that he has a very active life in school as well. Even though some kids in his class hate him, he still is a friend to his other classmates that don't hate him, including his closest friends (Kate, Sally, Liam, Panda, Shirley, Ezzy, Magic, Skippy). He also doesn't like being rejected. On Kate's birthday party 26 December 2013, two security guards state that he wasn't invited, but he was. He then took Voyager to space and fired a photon torpedo which bounced off and hit the ship's bridge which damaged the bridge and Kristijan faked his own death. The computer activated a protocol which automatically sent Voyager back to Earth. Then in February 2014, at another one of Kate's parties, everyone was having fun until Kristijan came in and beat up all the guards. Kate said after that that she had missed him. Current status (2014-15) Since his ultimate triumph of saving Pocketville (an article about that event will be coming soon), things got harder for him at school. He and his friends battled Reščić in one battle, where Kristijan and Panda had fallen, while their friends fleed, and Kate was thrown into Pocketville. Despite this, Reščić hadn't been able to reach Voyager. Since the defeat of Kristijan and Panda, the school suffered a breakdown as Reščić and his closest allies had terrorized the school massively and had damaged school property. After three months of immense terror which the school was cursed upon, Kristijan and his allies (Panda, Kate, Magic, Penny, Sally, Ava, Liam, Ezzy, Skippy, William, Mela, Balloon, Danny, Willis, Eva, Zull, Gort) had returned and massively targeted the Axis side. One fourth of the Allies was overthrown until Kristijan had upgraded Voyager and its computer to respond to his commands through his wrist communicator. He gave the command for the ship to fire transphasic torpedoes. Voyager had done so, and even though the roof of the school was destroyed, Reščić and his allies had suffered massive injuries and were defeated. After two months, the school was back to normal. At the end of the 7th grade, the genetic mutation that affected his DNA and gave him all possible powers was undone by the same doctors that accidentally caused it. Kristijan was only left with trace elements of the mutation; those are enhanced strength and stamina. Likes *Kate *Pocketville *His friends *His sister *Good *Sally Dislikes *Reščić *Evil *Being mocked at and humiliated *Anything bad happen to Kate *Anything bad happen to Sally *Bad manners *Being rejected Love interests * Kate Kristijan started having a big crush on Kate.He usually keeps it secret but sometimes it shows.He keeps thinking about her and when sleeping,he has his head in the clouds just dreaming about Kate.It wasn't long when she actually started liking him back.At the begginings they had a rocky relationship with more downs than ups,but over time when he re-crushed on Kate it was all fixed.They once have been watching the sunset on the shore in Pocket Kingdom. Kate has become an equal love interest to Sally and now they are both at the top of Kristijan's love interest alumni. Somehow in a mirror universe equal to the prime/current universe, he met Kate before she had her share of Pocketville adventures, which violated the Temporal Prime Directive and Pocketville could have vanished. Luckily, Kristijan fixed everything in that universe so Pocketville didn't vanish at all. *'Sally Acorn' After Kate started to go more for Liam X's side, Kristijan had to find another one. When Sally came to the school, it sparked; Sally was the one for Kristijan. Sally also liked him. After a while she became more connected to him, his friends and Voyager. After the Friendship Heart of the Universe was created, it became the protector of Voyager, Kristijan and his followers and Sally. He, eventually, used the Friendship Heart of the Universe to give Sally the ability of warp speed. Do you think that Kristijan, Panda, Sally(STH) and Shirley(TTA) can become PIMP canon? Yes No Category:Article list Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Canidance for becoming canon.